In the Night
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to Day Before Break. Damian's already in a bad enough mood from the news he overheard from Grayson and his father. So when he comes across a attempted kidnapping, Damian finally has a chance to let his anger go.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Batman, trust me you would have known if I owned either.**

Damian was angry when patrol came around, and he was grateful his father decided not to put him with either Drake or Grayson. He stood on a ledge of one of Gotham's many skyscrapers, his father's high tech binoculars in his hand as he scanned the ground below, snowing falling lightly for the night. Tonight was, to Damian's growing irritation and everyone's surprise, quiet. According to Bruce and Pennyworth, criminals were the most active this time of year, which was what Damian was counting on.

When this vacation began in a way Damian did not like, he looked forward to raising hell on his father's equipment and release what had to be months worth of anger and frustration. And it worked for a while, although Bruce did not look happy at the costs Damian had left, until tonight.

Damian growled, begging for some low-life to be stupid enough to at least mug someone. Tonight machines were not enough for his frustrations. No, that ship set sailed when Grayson arrived at the manor earlier than usual before patrol. Damian could guess that Grayson didn't expect him to walk Bruce's office as he told his father about him bringing his girlfriend over for Christmas neither did Damian think he punched only one hole in the wall when he heard.

The anger must have been talking because Damian barely remembered anything afterwards, and he was surprised he was even allowed on patrol at all. His father probably didn't trust Damian to not tear up anymore of the house or plot something that could harm Grayson while they were gone. Smart move.

"It's quiet here, let's move on," Damian was sure his father would never get rid of that growl when he stored away his binoculars and pulled out a grappling hook instead. He was also sure his father would not be bringing up what happened in the manor until after patrol, his policy of not mixing personal matters with their nightly duties. What he wasn't sure about was why he was slightly disappointed about it.

He had told his father about his dislike of Grayson and Sensei seeing each other and was shocked but satisfied with his father's reaction. The man had yet to bring it up again, and Damian preferred it. But now, as Damian followed his father across the footsteps, snowing crunching under his feet, he was hoping his father would decide to become nosy and ask what was wrong. Great, he was becoming a whiny brat again.

"Red Robin and I are heading down to the warehouse district," Grayson's voice said over their earpieces, and Damian bit back a growl.

"Copy, stay alert," Bruce said and Damian caught his father glancing back at him, "We're heading to Residential Area One."

"Copy, Nightwing out," Damian let out a breath.

"What?" Damian asked afterwards when the two jumped onto the roof of an apartment building that looked over a local neighborhood.

Bruce didn't say anything, choosing to kneel on the ledge and pull out his own binoculars as he began scanning. Damian gritted his teeth before walking to another part of the roof to do the same thing. He remembered telling his father how he thought it was easier to look up to him before they met. This moment right now was proof.

"As much as I didn't want to, there were things I had to admit to," Bruce spoke out of nowhere ten minutes later. Damian didn't respond, "Sometimes it's the hardest thing we can do because of what we're admitting to such as being wrong or our feelings."

"I believe someone told me that before," Damian growled, recalling the conversation he had with Pennyworth one morning as he was being driven to school. The butler had said sometimes the one thing to make people feel better was to come acknowledge and come clean about what was eating away at them, "I should have known you would have sent him."

"As of right now, he's the only one you would have listened to," Bruce admitted.

"Tt, well he failed," Damian recalled him telling Pennyworth to stay out of his business. Pennyworth had apologized and backed off.

When his father didn't respond, Damian lowered his binoculars and looked his way. He recognized the predatory scowl on Bruce's face and was quick to be by his side. His eyes widened when he saw what his father was seeing before his teeth gritted and shot up straight, dropping his binoculars without regard.

"Robin," the warning wasn't missed in Bruce's tone when he grabbed Damian's grip in a firm hold.

"But we can't just stand here," he said, his eyes focused on an apartment building. He's going to..."

"But we don't go rushing in either, you know that."

Damian clenched his fists before returning his focus to the apartment building his father had zoned in on. Despite the distance, he could see a woman in her pajamas in the cold while a man dressed in warmer clothes was close behind her. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had a gun to her back.

"He most likely parked on the curb to make his escape quicker," Bruce observed, "We'll move in closer and ambush him before he can get her in."

Damian planned more than to just ambush the bastard, but he followed his father nonetheless, his eye narrowed and his hands twitching to wrap around the man's throat. The snow had called for them to move more cautiously than usual, which wasn't helping Damian's temper as the man and woman were getting closer and closer to the curb.

The two were able to land behind another across the street, and that was when Damian realized he was shaking and was sure it wasn't from the cold. He took long breaths through his nose as he looked through the windows and spotted the man and woman getting closer to a silver vehicle that was running. Damian growled when he saw the terrified look in Sensei's lavender eyes and the trembles in her body as well as the sadistic grin her kidnapper's face who Damian recognized to be a teacher who was flirting with her in the classroom a while back.

Preparing to jump over the car and tackle the man, Damian felt his father's firm grip on his arm once more and saw the glare through the cowl. Damian stared the man down, trying to dare him to stop him, which Bruce did by squeezing his arm harder as a warning before he pulled out a batarang and slowly stood up so he was looking over the car.

"Stay calm," he instructed in a whisper before throwing the batarang at the man just as he was opening the passenger side window, one of its wings scratching his cheek and dropping his gun in fright by the sound of something crunching in the snow.

Sensei also jumped at what happened, looking over her shoulder to see what was happening, before wising up and trying to run. She must have opened her mouth to scream because the man regained his wits and reached out and grabbed her before she could take off, his hand over her mouth and arms positioned in a way to break her neck.

"I know that was you, Batman, you come any closer and she's dead!" he said and looked in their general direction.

"Like hell she is," Damian said, tearing away from Bruce's grip and flipping onto the car. The man only had a few seconds to get a glimpse before he screamed out in pain when Damian threw a birdarang into his shoulder.

Taking the hint, Sensei again tried to run back towards her apartment while the man was on his knees in the snow holding his bleeding shoulder. Damian was about to launch himself off the car and towards him when his father shot a grappling hook towards the roof of the apartment and pulled himself across the street and behind the man.

His scowl deepened, Damian rushed over in time to see the coward staring up in terror at Bruce, shoulder still in hand.

"Tt," Damian didn't hesitate to smash his foot in the man's head, prepared for his father's consequences.

"Robin!"

**A/N: Question, should Hinata visiting the manor take place from her point of view or Dick's. This incident would have drama from either side. Let me know.**


End file.
